This invention relates to a hydrometallurgical method of heap leaching copper from, principally, chalcopyrite or chalcopyrite mixed with refractory oxide minerals such as copper manganese oxides ((Cu,Mn,Co,Ni,Ca,Zn,Fe)x(O,OH)x) and secondary sulphide minerals such as chalcocite, covellite, enargite and bornite. The method of the invention is also applicable to leaching of copper-containing clay minerals (Cux.(K,Fe,Mg)x.Alx.Six.(OH)x) which are refractory to conventional heap leaching applied for the treatment of oxide ores and secondary sulphide ores.
An object of the invention is to increase the copper extraction rate, typically from chalcopyrite contained in crushed ore, and to lower operational costs by reducing the current industry standard volume of leach solution applied to a heap in order to complete a leach cycle.